The Seussification of Romeo and Juliet
by sarahmariehudak
Summary: a Dr. Seuss-like approach on the story of Romeo and Juliet. R


A/N: I had to update or adapt the story of Romeo and Juliet for my English Honors Class

**A/N: I had to update or adapt the story of Romeo and Juliet for my English Honors Class. I thought this was a good idea. R&R. :**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Shakespeare's works or Dr. Seuss. I have respectively changed some names and events.**

The Seussification of Romeo and Juliet.

_Prologue:_

In fair Verona, our story is set.

Two families hated each other, and yet

Their kiddos fell in love (destined by the stars).

The ending: the greatest tragedy by far.

They take their life.

And cause some strife.

That is how our story will end.

But this is where our story begins.

_Act 1 Scene 1_

Two rowdy slaves, from the homes

Of Lord Capitulate and Monotone,

Started a bumb-a-loon fight

Filling the others with terror and fright.

Their dear Prince-y Prince was miffed at the brawl.

He decided to settle it once and for all.

Another fight was not to be willed.

If another occurred, the culprits would be killed!

Romeo, meanwhile, was very sad.

He wanted Rosaline real bad.

Benvolio told him to get over it

And find another lady who would make him smitt.

_Act 1 Scene 2_

County Paris asks Lord Capitulate

To marry Juliet, with whom he is smitt.

A par-tay is happenin' and he's invited to come.

Perhaps, Juliet will love him some?

_Act 1 Scene 3_

Juliet is young, she doesn't want to wed.

But Lady Capitulate sticks it in her head.

_Act 1 Scene 4_

Romeo is still glum, feeling very blue.

But, Benvolio has a plan; he knows what to do.

They'll go to the par-tay they're not invited to

Where'll he'll find a pretty girl he'll be attracted to.

_Act 1 Scene 5_

Romy and J meet at the par-tay.

They share a loving kiss,

For ignorance is bliss.

But, when they find out who their families are,

They realize their fates have been crossed by the stars.

_Act 2 Scene 1_

Romy runs off after the par-tay.

Benvolio and Mercutio beg him to stay.

Romeo, unseen, sneaks to Julie's back yard

To woo her like a talented bard.

_Act 2 Scene 2_

Juliet and Romeo confess their sweet love

And make plans to get married when the sun is above

That wide horizon, so they be

Husband and wife, living happily.

_Act 2 Scene 3_

Monk Larry was confuzzled that Romy wanted to marry.

What happened to Rosaline? Or her cousin Kerry?

But he agreed to marry the happy future brood.

Maybe it would end the horrible feud!

_Act 2 Scene 4_

Romeo's back to normal, giddy as can be,

Which makes his buddies filled with glee.

Juliet's nurse comes along to plan the wedding,

While the boys make fun of her clothes that look like bedding!

_Act 2 Scene 5_

The nurse tells Juliet about her boo's plans to go steady.

She gets excited and then gets ready.

_Act 2 Scene 6_

Romy and J are married the next day.

But what misfortunes in their futures lay?

_Act 3 Scene 1_

Tybalt was mad that Romy was at the par-tay.

He wanted to fight him the very next day.

Romeo said "no." but Mercutio said "yes!"

And with that, Tybalt stabbed him in the chest

With a bumb-a-loon that was bright blue.

Romy was mad but he knew what to do.

He killed Tybalt quickly and then ran away.

The Prince said he could never stay

In happy Verona, land of his birth

Cuz it would cause lot's o' mirth.

_Act 3 Scene 2_

Tybalt-di-dybalt-di-dybalt-di-doo,

Juliet's third cousin, twice removed,

Was slain due to Romeo's banished hand.

And she was more depressed than you can understand.

_Act 3 Scene 3_

Monk Larry tells Romeo of his banishment

So he decides, his life, he must vanish it!

With a slap to Romy's face and a plan in his head

Monk Larry tells him there's nothing to dread.

He'll flee to Mantua 'til things calm down

And then he can come back to a peaceful town.

_Act 3 Scene 4_

Paris comes to the Capitulate home.

It's a rather bad time, but he wants to roam

By Juliet's side forever and stay.

So, daddy-o makes the wedding on Thursday!

_Act 3 Scene 5_

Romy and J share one night together

And then he is off for Mantua weather.

Juliet's told to marry Paris! Oh, boo-hoo.

But, Monk Larry will surely know what to do!

_Act 4 Scene 1_

Juliet was right, he did have a notion!

But she would have to drink a death-faking potion.

She agreed to the plan and set off to her home-io…

She's do anything to be with her darling, Romeo.

_Act 4 Scene 2_

Juliet wink wink will marry Paris.

Her Pop's so happy, his only care is

Making the wedding the very next day.

Now Julie is worried 'bout the end of the play.

_Act 4 Scene 3_

Lord Capitulate and his plan to wed

Left Juliet sobbing in her bed.

So, she takes the potion, filled with sorrow,

Knowing she won't wake up tomorrow.

_Act 4 Scene 4_

Meanwhile, the Capitulate household is filled with glee

About the wedding for Paris and Julie!

_Act 4 Scene 5_

But that horrible potion did the trick.

It made Juliet look dead in less than a tick.

The family was filled with depression and gloom,

So they laid her in the Capitulate tomb.

_Act 5 Scene 1_

Romy's little pal tells him what he has seen:

Juliet is dead! (and looking quite green.)

Romeo, in despair, buys a potion so that he may lie

In Juliet's tomb, next to her, and die!

_Act 5 Scene 2_

Monk Larry is miffed as anyone can be.

The message with the new plan wasn't sent to Romy!

Now, he wouldn't know Juliet was alive.

So, he decide to do things to a new jive.

_Act 5 Scene 3_

Paris goes to see Juliet, his almost bride.

Romeo is there, and he wants him to die!

The town awakens to the sounds of the fight

And hurry to see if everything's all right.

Everyone stares, baffled, as Juliet wakes,

And Tybalt and Mercutio! It was all a fake!

The families decide to end the silly feud.

(Sorry the ending is changed but the old one was crude.

A happier ending is quite due.

Well, now the story's over so "goodbye!" and "adieu!".

THE END.


End file.
